The present invention generally relates to building construction systems and the elements therein and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a building construction system in which specially configured extruded composite plastic/wood studs are transversely secured to one another using specially configured molded composite plastic/wood joining members.
Conventional wood framing structures, such as those used for walls in houses and other buildings, are typically formed from a spaced series of vertical solid wood studs which have rectangular cross-sections and are nailed at their opposite ends to horizontal top and bottom studs (typically referred to as top and bottom xe2x80x9cplatesxe2x80x9d) which are also of a solid wood construction and have rectangular cross-sections. After a framing structure of this type is supported in its final orientation (for example vertically for a wall structure) a wall-finishing material such as drywall may be suitably secured to its opposite sides.
While this conventional type of wooden stud framing structure has been used for many years, and is generally suitable for its intended purpose, it is subject to a variety of well known problems, limitations and disadvantages. For example, solid wood studs are relatively heavy, are becoming increasingly expensive, are subject to warpage due to loss of moisture content, are susceptible to moisture and fire damage, and are also subject to the predation of various types of insects such as termites. Additionally, of course, the expanding use of solid wood construction as population increases further depletes vital forest areas. Moreover, the joints in this type of solid wood stud construction are typically formed by toenailing two transversely abutting studs together. AS is well known, this type of conventional stud joining technique forms a relatively weak joint one that is particularly susceptible to damage from twisting forces applied to the joint.
As can readily be seen from the foregoing, a need exists for an improved wood-based building construction system which eliminates or at least substantially reduces the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages commonly associated with building construction systems incorporating solid wood studs as generally described above. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.
In carrying out principles of the present invention, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, a specially designed construction system is provided which is representatively in the form of a framing assembly in which a spaced series of parallel stud members are transversely and abuttingly anchored at their opposite ends to a spaced pair of similar stud members using specially designed connection members.
According to a feature of the feature of the present invention, each of the stud members and connection members, in preferred embodiments thereof, are formed from a mixture of a plastic material and a non-plastic filler material, with the stud members preferably being and the connection members preferably being injection moldings.
Illustratively, the plastic/non-plastic mixture used to form the studs is a mixture of a polyethylene material and wood flour having a representative constituent weight ratio of about 60 percent polyethylene and about 40 percent wood flour, with the mixture also preferably including a suitable fire retardant material.
Each of the extruded stud members, in a preferred embodiment thereof, has a special configuration in which the stud member has, along its length, a cross-section defined by a substantially planar rectangular web having opposite side edges, first and second substantially planar transverse flanged formed on the opposite side edges, and a third substantially planar transverse flange formed on a central portion of the web and being parallel to the first and second flanges. The first, second and third flanges have first outer side edges lying in a first plane on a first side of the web, and second outer side edges lying in a second plane disposed on the second, opposite side of the web. The first, second and third flanges define first and second parallel, separated lateral pocket areas extending along the first side of the web, and third and fourth parallel, separated lateral pocket areas extending along said second side of the web.
In a preferred embodiment thereof, the connection members are also provided with special configurations. Each connection member has a base portion from which a connection portion transversely extends, the connection portion having an outer end surface through which a slot inwardly extends, the slot defining on the connection portion a parallel pair of tabs disposed on opposite sides of the slot.
At each transverse abutting stud joint in the overall construction system a preferred embodiment thereof, first and second ones of the extruded composite plastic/wood flour stud members are disposed in a transverse relationship with an end of the second stud member abutting the first stud member, and with the first pocket area of the first stud member being aligned with and facing the first and third pocket areas of the second stud member, and the second pocket area of the first stud member being aligned with and facing the second and fourth pocket areas of the second stud member.
The base portion of the first connection member is closely received in the first pocket area of the first stud member and is anchored to its web, and the tabs of the first connection member are closely received in and extend along the first and third pocket areas Of the second stud member and are anchored to opposite sides of its web.
The base portion of the second connection member is closely received in the second pocket area of the first stud member and is anchored to its web, and the tabs of the second connection member are closely received in and extend along the second and fourth pocket areas of the second stud member and are anchored to opposite sides of its web.
Illustratively, the connection members are anchored to the webs of their associated studs using self-tapping wood screws. However, other types Of anchoring means, such as nails or plastic weldments, could be used if desired. Due to the cooperatively configured shaped of the studs and the connection members, the connection members are conveniently recessed entirely within their associated studs.
The composite plastic/wood studs of the present invention provide in the overall construction system a variety of advantages over conventional solid wood studs used in this type of framing operation. Specifically, the extruded composite plastic/wood studs weigh less than solid wood studs of the same size, are fire retardant, do not absorb appreciable moisture, are highly resistant to insect damage, are straighter and less expensive than solid wood studs, and are environmentally friendlier due to their ability to use recycled plastic and wood.